Revealed Memories
by Skull1412
Summary: After the Second Titan War, the Olympians decide to look into their savior's past to learn more about him. They summon the Romans, Greeks, Hunters, Triton, and Amphitrite. Once they announced what their intention was Percy started to act weird. What is so bad in his past that he doesn't want them to know? Read as the group watch what happens to Percy when he is younger!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

After the second Titan War the Olympians held a meeting on what to do now.

"I've always wondered what our hero, Percy Jackson, what his past is." Athena wondered out loud. The others looked at her and thought about it.

"Indeed, I would like to know as well." Hades said and the others nodded.

"I finally get to know about my son's past! I couldn't watch over him because of a certain someone." Poseidon glared at Zeus who looked away.

"It is decided, we will know about our hero's past, we shall bring the two camps and others who wants to come." Zeus said loudly and the meeting ended so everyone flashed out.

 **$ &$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$Time Skip$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$**

The two camps, the Hunters, Triton, Amphitrite, and the Olympians assembled in the throne room. The camps and Hunters were the only ones confused because they were only told to come and were not told why. Triton and Amphitrite knew though and wanted to know their not really son's/brother's past.

"Thank you for coming, Percy Jackson step up." Zeus thundered and Percy stepped up and bowed down at the throne. "What did you need _**Lord**_ Zeus." He said and put sarcasm on the word Lord which made a few people snicker and Percy smiled.

Zeus didn't notice it though and continued, "We have noticed that despite you being our hero, we know nothing of your past so we want to know about your past."

Everyone saw Percy dropped his smile, widened his eyes, paled drastically, and started to shake slightly.

"Is something wrong Perseus?" Hestia asked worryingly at him.

Percy said nothing and continued to stare at Zeus blankly which creeped Zeus out greatly.

"Ok then, Apollo, please do the honors." Zeus said trying to get away from Percy's disturbing stare.

When Apollo stood uncertainly, Percy snapped out of his trance and ran towards the door.

"Catch him!" Zeus shouted and Jason caught him in a strong hold before he could get out of the room.

"LET ME GO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" Percy screamed and struggled to get out of Jason's grip. Everyone stared shocked at Percy as he struggled.

' _What is wrong with the Hero of Olympus?'_ everyone thought as they looked at him.

"Percy, Percy calm down." Jason said soothingly trying to calm the boy down. Percy just struggled even harder, "LET ME GO JASON! LET ME GO DAMN IT!"

Percy kicked Jason's knee and ran towards the door again when Jason lost his grip. Ares got irritated and teleported behind Percy and grabbed him and threw him on his shoulder and walked back to the middle of the room while Percy acted like a child with a really bad tantrum. The campers stared at Percy with wide eyes while the Olympians looked in concern.

"Apollo, do it." Zeus nodded towards Apollo who had his eyebrows knitted together in concern, "Are you sure?" Zeus nodded again and Apollo sighed as he walked over to Percy.

Percy looked at Apollo with a frighten look in his eyes. "Apollo, please, don't, please Apollo." he pleaded with tears threatening to fall.

Apollo looked at him with sympathy and touched his index finger on his forehead. "I'm sorry Percy." was what he said before Percy passed out and landed on the floor as a screen popped in the middle of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Everyone stared at the screen that popped up and some took glances at Percy who had curled into a ball and started to sob despite him being unconscious, but their attention went back to the screen which turned on.

 _A 3 year old Percy was smiling at his mom as she left for work with a happy sparkle in his eyes. When she left his smile dropped and the sparkle left his eyes. He silently when across the living room but stopped when he heard a voice, "Where do you think you are going? Your mother just left for work, so why don't we have a little fun?"_

 _Percy was shaking as the ugliest man that could possibly live came into view._

"EW!" Aphrodite and her kids screamed at the image of the horrid man. The Hunters looked at the man in disgust.

"What. Is. That. THING?!" Thalia exclaimed.

"It's his step-dad, Gabe." Annabeth said.

"How do you know?" Poseidon questioned.

"Percy said he had a horrible step-dad named Gabe, but he never told me what he did. When I ask, he would say, _**'Not all evil things are monsters, you should know that and that only.'**_ and leave." Annabeth explained.

They turned back towards the screen to see what happened.

" _On your hands and knees runt." Gabe commanded and Percy slowly got to the floor._

 _Gabe took out a sharp knife and ripped off Percy's shirt. He started to carve on Percy's back but Percy started to scream. Gabe took his shirt and stuffed it into his mouth to muffle it._

" _We don't want the neighbors to here you do we?" he said on a sweet tone._

 _Percy frantically shook his head; Gabe grinned and continued to carve on Percy's back. Percy clenched his mouth on his shirt and tried to not scream out._

"He's just a child! How could he?!" Amphitrite said out loud.

Some campers turned away from the screen and keep their eyes shut. The Olympians, on the other hand, stared at the screen in horror, even Ares, because they couldn't take their eyes off it. Poseidon was so pale while he saw Percy in so much pain, even Triton looked horrified.

" _There, it's done!" Gabe said in glee as he looked at the bloody letters, it read:_

 _ **Property of Gabe Ugliano**_

Some campers and Hunters threw up at the sight of the words. Some others looked at Percy who curled up into a ball and kept muttered "Stay silent and you won't get hurt, I don't want to get hurt, nope."

 _Gabe took a belt off the table and started of whip Percy until he bled out. Once his back was full off angry, bleeding marks, he stopped. Gabe grabbed Percy's hair and dragged him to the stove. He turned the stove on High and waited for it to heat._

" _I wonder what burning human flesh smells like; don't you want to smell it too?" Gabe told Percy with a malicious grin on his face as he stared at the 3 year old boy._

"He isn't going to burn my son's back is he? No way he would do that to 3 year old, right?" Poseidon said desperately at the other Olympians who just away from Poseidon.

 _Gabe slammed Percy stomach on the heated stove with the grin still on him._

" _AAAAHHHHHH!" both past and present Percy screamed out as they both felt the burn._

"Why does he feel it?! It's just a memory!" Annabeth cried out with worry.

"It doesn't work like that, whatever the past Percy feels is what the Percy now feels." Athena told Annabeth.

Everyone stared at Percy who was crying, a sight that they wouldn't see if they weren't having him remember the past.

 _Percy bit his lip to stop himself from screaming again as the heat burned into his skin and flesh._

" _What did I say about screaming!" Gabe yelled at him in frustration and pressed Percy on the stove harder._

" _N-not to." Percy said with complication as he was about to scream again._

" _Mr. Ugliano, is there anything wrong? I heard a scream." A neighbor called in._

"YES! There is something wrong! A kid is being tortured you good-for-nothing neighbor!" Thalia screamed at the screen, getting some stares. "It's true right!" she screamed at them this time and calmed down slightly went Nico put a hand on her shoulder.

" _Everything is ok! Percy just fell when he was running, sorry to trouble you!" Gabe called out._

" _If you say so Mr. Ugliano, have a nice day!" the neighbor said and left._

" _Of course," he whispered as he stared at Percy, "what will your punishment be then huh?"_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

 _Percy whimpered as Gabe dragged him to the doorway to his room._

" _Shut up you good-for-nothing brat." Gabe hissed at him._

 _He put Percy's left hand at the doorway and slammed it on his fingers. Percy bit on the shirt in his mouth to stop himself from screaming. Gabe opened the door again and was satisfied when he saw Percy's fingers crushed._

A collective gasp ran throughout the throne room as they saw Percy's fingers. People went to go puke again at the sight of it. Percy had his mouth clenched and eyes shut tightly.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANYMORE!" Aphrodite screamed out and started to cry on her throne.

Ares went to comfort his girlfriend and his face twisted in disgust when he looked at the screen.

"It's ok." He whispered to Aphrodite who hugged him and sobbed in his shoulder.

"Dad, I think that's enough, we have seen enough." Apollo said as he stared at the screen in horror.

Zeus nodded a little sickly and the screen disappeared from the throne room.

Percy slowly opened his eyes, sat up and looked around confused. Then it hit him on what had happened and he jumped up.

"Percy-" Poseidon started but was interrupted.

" _ **Not. A. Word.**_ " Percy growled and Poseidon froze.

Anger, hurt, and betrayal was what was in Percy's eyes when he looked at the Olympians.

"How could you?" he asked in hurt which made people flinch.

"You looked in my memories without permission!" he screamed this time and the air surrounding him started to whip around Percy.

"Perseus, it's not like-" Artemis stopped when Percy looked at her with red eyes.

'Wait, red eyes?!' Artemis thought with wide eyes.

She looked at Percy again and saw his eyes turn purple.

"Perseus, your eyes…" Artemis said then trailed off when she saw Percy smile cheerfully.

"Ah! My contacts came off! Whoops! Are you surprised?" he asked still smiling but his eyes said otherwise.

Poseidon had wide eyes, "But…why?"

"Haha! You don't remember my eyes? Posei-nan, I'm disappointed in you!" Percy said scoldingly.

"Posei-nan! The only one who called me that is-no, you can't be!" Poseidon said and stared at his son in shock.

"AHA! You got it! It seems you still like betraying people, but you got some nerve betraying my reincarnation too!" Percy frowned.

Then he grinned manically, "Seems like he doesn't trust you anymore and wants to leave, see you!"

Percy suddenly disappeared and mist was in his place. Everyone stared at the place he was at in shock.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Percy appeared in the middle of the forest while scaring the animals away.

"Thanks, I can't believe they would just show my memories like that." Percy said in gratitude.

"No problem Percy, but the gods have no consideration of others and will do as they please." a voice that came out of his mouth said.

"C'mon Langior, let's go eat, I'm hungry." Percy said.

"Do you have money?" Langior asked Percy.

"Sure I d-" Percy trailed off as he searched his pocket.

"You gave your money to the Stolls who you owed money to." Langior said with amusement.

"Oh yeah…Well how am I gonna eat then?" Percy whined.

"Just hunt for food then Percy." Langior suggested.

"I have to hunt again?!" Percy said and flopped on the ground.

"Percy," Langior reprimanded, "If you're hungry then go hunt, don't you still have your equipment?"

Percy sighed while he got up, "I still have them Langior."

Percy closed his eyes and saw a space with his things. He reached for his throwing knifes, bow, and arrows. He closed his hands around them and opened his eyes to see the outside and his weapons in hand.

"Let's go hunt a meal then." Percy said with an excited smile.

Percy waved his right hand and the air turned into water and formed a person. Percy watched as the water turned solid and color appeared.

"Thanks Percy, I love being solid." Langior said as examined himself.

He had pale skin, hair reached to his shoulder and was blood red, and his eyes were teal color. His clothes were a simple black jacket and blue jeans.

"No problem Langior, I forgot what you looked like; holding back my power and pretending to be stupid was hard." Percy said then sighed.

"Sorry Percy, it was necessary for you to be there." Langior said with an apologetic smile, "I never thought they'd betray you like that."

"It's fine Langior, well now I can mask my presence; it was a pain with all the monsters." Percy said as they geared up.

"I bet it was Percy, hand me 6 throwing knifes." Langior told him.

Percy tossed the knifes to Langior, "Well, can I go back to the others at Neivem House?"

"You can go back, we vapor travel later, since I took quite a lot of energy teleporting us here. After 10 minutes you should be able to travel." Langior informed Percy.

"Ok!" Percy said and they both jumped into the trees.

They both jumped from tree to tree keeping their senses open. Percy spotted a deer eating grass and stopped.

"Langior, I got one, keep going and I'll catch up later." Percy whispered to Langior who nodded and left.

Percy silently took an arrow and drew it; he narrowed his eyes, took aim, and then let the arrow fly.

"Rest in peace." Percy whispered as the arrow hit the deer straight in the head, automatically killing it.

Percy jumped down from the tree and approached his kill.

"You're a big one; I guess I could save some for the others at the Neivem House." Percy said as he observed the kill.

" **PERCY!"** he heard Langior shout from the distance, **"HELP!"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Percy moved quickly and quietly so he wouldn't alert any of the enemies who may be nearby. When he reached where Langior was, his eyes widened considerably.

Langior was…

He was…

Langior was being tackled by adorable little children to death!

Percy face-palmed as he watched the children from the Neivem House jump up and down on Langior.

' _Well at least he is made out of flexible ice.'_ Percy said to his own amusement.

Langior spotted Percy and mouthed, _'Help me Percy!'_

Percy shook his head and Langior bursted out tears. Percy silently chuckled and hid in the shadow as the children looked at the tree he was in.

"Ah! Percy's here!" a child called out.

' _Oh yeah, Rei, can see through shadows, oops.'_ Percy mentally reminded.

"Hi kiddos, get off Langior before you break him." Percy said as he jumped down the tree.

"Fine." the children chorused and got off Langior after one more jump.

"Good, now then what are you kids doing here anyways?" Percy asked curiously.

"We heard Langior play his flute and we came over and pounced on him." they supposedly explained.

Percy just raised his eyebrow and wisely said nothing. Langior on the other hand…

"No way you can hear me play my flute from the Neivem House! Percy didn't even hear it!" Langior yelled.

Percy quickly backed up, he didn't wanna be involved here, Langior certainly didn't know the consequences of what he just said despite being with Percy his whole life.

" _ **Are you saying our hearing is bad Langior?"**_ the kids said menacingly.

Langior's eyes widened in fear, realizing what he just said to the kids. He inched back but the kids inched forward with him, fire in their eyes as they glared at him.

"I-I didn't mean it like that! C'mon kids, you know what I meant!" Langior stuttered in fear.

Percy couldn't help but silently snort to himself, making sure the kids didn't hear him by making seem he sneezed. Langior was an idiot, how could he forget about the kid's sharp hearing?

"Ok kiddos, let's go to the Neivem house then, I just got a kill as a warm up, I'm good to go back now." Percy said, saving Langior who had grateful tears coming down his face.

"Ok Percy!~" the kids said in unison, "Langior, we'll get back to you at the Neivem House."

Langior shuddered and Percy gave him a sympathetic look, he couldn't escape from the kids after all. They went back to the deer Percy had killed and commented rather rudely that Percy's aim had gotten bad.

"You grazed the eye socket Percy! The skull is going to look awkward now! You used to hit right in the middle of the eye, what happened!?" Rei complained.

"I couldn't practice at Camp Half-Blood so excuse me!" Percy said irritated.

"By the way, does that mean Sally, Gabe, and Sally's new boyfriend Paul, can come back to the Neivem House?" a raven haired girl named Molly asked.

"Yes Sally, Gabe, and Paul can come back." Percy said and snapped his hands, sending a letter to Sally and Paul to get Gabe and bring him over.

They walked for 30 minutes before jumping tree to tree so they got to the Neivem House quicker, Percy carrying the deer of course.

When they arrived, not tired at all, except Percy who had a _very_ thin layer of sweat because of him not practicing at all in Camp Half-Blood, but luckily it was not noticeable. Sally who had a happy face and Paul who looked uncomfortable was holding a Gabe statue.

"Mom, Paul, thanks for getting Gabe." Percy nodded.

"Hey Percy, so another secret huh?" Paul said lightly.

"Yes, sorry about that Paul, the gods might have heard, Mom needed to explain for me." Percy apologized.

"No worries Percy, all I learned is that your head of the Neivem House which holds about 10,000 demigods, 10,000 mortals, you know how many animals, and some friendly monsters." Paul joked.

"Cool, ok then, Mom can you show him around? I need to unstatue Gabe here" Percy asked her.

"Sure Percy! Let's go Gabe, I have people to meet, they'll love you!" Sally cheered and dragged Paul off.

"Now then, I need to see Wendom to unstatue Gabe." Percy huffed, he started to drag Gabe to the library, Langior quickly helped to escape the oncoming kids.

The kids pouted and started to carry the dead deer in and headed for the kitchen. The people who passed couldn't help but giggle or smile at the sight of 6 children heaving the deer on their shoulder and going to the kitchen saying, "Heave ho! Heave ho!"

When they finally reached the center of the library, they dropped Gabe without a care and flopped on the floor.

"Langior, go to your substitute body will you?" Percy huffed.

"Fine, see you in 5 minutes then." Langior agreed and melted into a water puddle.

Percy sighed as he soaked up the freezing water when it went over to him. He stayed in his position on the floor for a while, taking in the usual library scent of ancient books and scrolls.

"So, how long are you going to stay on the floor like a dead person Percy?" a voice said boredly, startling Percy in the process.

Percy sat up quickly but groaned when he couldn't see anything and a light headache settled in for a while before leaving. When he could see again, he turned to see a smiling Wendom who was sitting on a table, head in hand.

"Let me guess, undo Medusa's curse on Gabe?" Wendom said.

"Yeah, if you can Wendom, that would be great." Percy said popping his back as he got up and stretched.

"Ok, I'm going to need your help though Percy, I need a child of Poseidon for this to work." Wendom commented as she examined the extent of Medusa's curse.

"Why can't you just use a water user instead of me? I wanna take a nap!" Percy complained as he flopped on the chair this time.

"Because the spell specifically said _child of_ _ **Poseidon**_ , got it?" Wendom huffed in irritation.

"Percy!" Langior's voice called as a straw body came into view.

"Langior, that's not your substitute body, are you an idiot?" Percy deadpanned.

"The kids tricked me! They said it was a body that they made and they wanted me to try it out, they blindfolded me so I didn't know what it was! They placed a spell on it too, only they could break it, but can you break it Percy? I don't like this body!" Langior blabbed on.

The two couldn't help but smirk at each other, the kids sure are smart. Langior continued to rant for about 10 minutes before the kids who tricked him showed up.

"It's the devils!" Langior screamed, his straw mouth wide in a scream state.

The kids snickered at Langior's situation, even Percy and Wendom smiled at the sight.

"You kids release Langior, me and Wendom need to release Gabe from being a statue." Percy said.

"Fine~" the kids sighed, they circled Langior and held out their left hand, a small flame, all different color appeared, they aimed at Langior and fired.

The straw body collapsed and the kids dragged it outside. Percy tossed them a **Do Not Enter: Spell is Happening** as they were about to close the door.

"Let's start shall we?" Wendom said as she opened a book to release Medusa's curse.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

When the two finished the spell the statue Gabe broke up off the curse and rocks flew everywhere. Percy and Wendom shielded themselves, Percy with water, and Wendom with a fire barrier spell.

"Geez Percy, you finally release me?" Gabe said as he stretched.

"Welcome back Gabe, or should I say, Makoja Sunlight." Percy smirked.

Gabe or should we say Makoja, reached for a hidden zipper and pulled it down, revealing a tall, light brown haired man with hazel colored eyes. He had a happy smile on his face as he continued to stretch.

"Finally, I can get out of that stinky costume!" Makoja said as he pumped his fist in the air.

"Yeah yeah, sorry about that Makoja, we needed you to pretend to be Gabe who already died or others would be suspicious of us when Gabe disappeared." Percy said.

"It's fine Percy, now if you'll excuse me; I need to meet some of my partners in crime!" Makoja said as he ran for the door.

"Geez, we aren't his partner in crime? We started this group too, oh well." Wendom sighed.

Percy's eyes looked dazed for a second as he remembered the day he met Wendom.

" _What are you doing here in a run-down library?" a 6 year old Percy asked one day, they were the only to that came to the library and Percy couldn't help but be curious._

" _Simple kid, it has the most ancient books and helps me in my studies a lot, it's also very quiet until you broke it just now." Wendom explained._

" _We're the same age! My name isn't kid either, it's Percy, Percy Jackson, you?" Percy held out his hand in front of her._

 _Wendom looked warily at the hand before shaking it, "My name is Wendom Cross, nice to meet you Percy."_

 _Percy gave her lopsided grin as he shakes her hand firmly. This continued for at least 5 minutes before Wendom raised an eyebrow._

" _Oh, sorry Wendom, you just my first friend after all." Percy explained._

" _It's fine." Wendom said and slightly blushed before saying, "You're my first friend too, people think I'm creepy and weird so they stay away from me."_

 _Percy's grin widened, "Well I think you're cute! What are you reading anyways?"_

 _Wendom was a full-on red at this point, "I'm reading spells on how to control air, I've only master fire and that's it so I'm trying to learn different elements."_

 _She didn't think he'd believe that she could control elements but it was true, and when she looked into Percy's eyes. She knew he believed as well._

" _Cool! Teach me too Wendom! I wanna learn to control elements! I only know water though…" Percy exclaimed._

 _Wendom looked startled, "You can control water? Show me!" she exclaimed._

" _Sure!" Percy agreed happily before bringing out the water from Wendom's cup and made a little dolphin that swam around Wendom who was amazed._

"What are you thinking about Percy?" Wendom asked curiously, she was extremely amused as she saw Percy daze off but his face changed every now and then.

"I was remembering the time we meet and I impressed you with my awesome water skills." Percy said smugly.

Wendom had a slight blush on her face; she was amazed but wasn't going to admit it now that she got better.

"S-Shut up Percy!" she yelled.

"It's true! Wendom was amazed by my awesome water skills!" Percy shouted, the Neivem House believed nothing would impress Wendom and they both knew it, this would ruin Wendom's reputation.

"PERCY!" Wendom screamed as she chased after the little water boy down the hall, people just smiled, they missed the time when the two would run down the hall everyday after all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Percy panted as he fell on the floor of the kitchen; he lost Wendom quickly as she wasn't as athletic as he was, she concentrated in books, not exercise, but just because she wasn't fast doesn't mean she couldn't send spells to him.

"Percy! What are you doing in here? Wait, you angered Wendom didn't you?" a male voice asked knowingly.

"Of course he did Saven, he's Percy, what do you expect?" a female voice said in amusement.

Percy groaned, "Saven, Liale, how are you? It's been a while."

Percy looked up to see a short boy with navy blue hair with a pair of very annoyed purple eyes and a blond girl who was a little taller than Saven by a few inches, she had a glittery light red eyes that had laughter written all over them.

"Percy, you got taller again." Saven said in an annoyed tone.

"Seems he did Saven, and you didn't grow a millimeter taller did you?" Liale teased.

A tick mark appeared on Saven's head as he glared at Liale, "Why is it that I'm the same age as Percy and I'm shorter than a 16 year old in a 6 year old form?!"

Percy laughed as he stood up and looked down to Saven who barely reached the center of his stomach, "I swear you were taller before Saven, you definitely grew shorter since Liale is still at the same height from before."

Saven jumped and mercilessly kicked Percy's stomach, sending Percy crashing into the wall and shouted angrily, _**"JUST CAUSE I'M SHORT DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T KICK YOUR BUTT PERCY!"**_

"Yes yes, Saven, we all know you have inhuman strength for someone so small." Liale teased again as she helped Percy up from the floor.

"Sheesh Saven, easy on the kick, I hadn't dealt with it in forever that I can't defend against it anymore." Percy whined as he touched his large bruise on his stomach gently.

"That's exactly what I hoped for." Saven seethed through gritted teeth.

"Doesn't this remind you of when we met Saven, Percy?" Liale chuckled.

" _Shorty." Percy blurted out as he looked at the tiny boy._

 _The class cowered in the corner of class, don't mess with the shorty, a rule never spoken but known to everyone but the two new students._

" _ **What. Did. You. Say?"**_ _the supposed shorty asked dangerously._

" _I said you're short, you barely reached to the center of my stomach, are you sure you're in my class, more like grade, you look to be in elementary." Percy said unaware of the class cowering and the shorty growing a_ _ **very**_ _dark aura around him._

 _Liale chuckled, she had to revert to the age she was supposed to look like, she complained about not being able to stay in 6 year old form but it was reasonable, this boy though, he was born a shorty._

 _Percy continued to ramble obliviously until Saven snapped and kicked Percy in the stomach,_ _ **"Don't call me a SHORTY!"**_

 _What Saven didn't expect was Percy catching his leg, stopping the kick, he didn't even break his arms in attempt. Saven looked at Percy in awe and wonder while Percy grinned lopsidedly._

" _Your arms didn't break." Saven said in a small voice._

" _Were they supposed to?" Percy asked incredulously, this shorty wanted to break his arms? What would've happened if he didn't defend, wait, don't think about that. Percy shuddered slightly._

" _Who are you really?" Saven demanded as Percy released his grip letting Saven regain balance._

" _My name is Percy Jackson, nice to meet you, this girl here is Liale Fonrit, she's my friend in crime." Percy grinned as he held out his head for a handshake._

 _Saven stared at the hand incredulously, "You want to shake hands with a freak like me?"_

" _Then that means we should stick together," Liale said gently as she clasped her hands on one of his, "After all, Percy and I are freaks too."_

" _What do you mean? You look normal!" Saven said, confused._

 _Liale's eyes flashed dark red, her glitter disappearing, she whispered so that only the three can hear "You're an orphan without anyone knowing, you desperately want some friends but your strength keeps them at a distance."_

 _Saven's eyes widened at the girl, "How?"_

" _Liale is a girl who can look into someone's personal information." Percy whispered as well._

" _How about you then?!" Saven exclaimed as he looked at Percy._

 _Percy chuckled silently and held up his hands and made sure the rest of the class couldn't he what he was about to do, 5 pieces of ice shaped as stars appeared out of nowhere before it turned into water and into a dolphin and a shark before disappearing._

" _Amazing." Saven whispered, the images still in his mind._

 _Percy grinned, "Can we join your single person group then?"_

 _Saven looked down and grumbled, "Fine, you can join."_

 _The two cheered in triumph, leaving the class wondering what just happened._

 _Saven shook Percy's hand and gave a rare smile, "Saven Henstag is my name Percy."_

Percy snickered, "Oh yeah, that was a good moment alright."

Saven smiled, "That was fun indeed."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Percy, Saven, and Liale were casually eating muffins if that meant food being thrown at each other and Percy trying to catch as many of the thrown muffins with his mouth before they touched the floor.

Saven and Liale had taken it as a challenge and was throwing as many as they could in top speed. Percy was lunging left and right but wasn't able to get all of them and in the end was buried in a pile of muffins.

Liale got a muffin from the top of the pile and bit into it before gliding back as Saven promptly jumped onto the pile, squishing it all the way down onto Percy who groaned at the extra weight.

"HA-HA! You lost Percy!" Saven exclaimed as he stood up only to flop back down again.

"PERCY!" Langior screamed as he entered the room, his substitute body was realistic but if you looked hard enough you would notice that it wasn't an actual real body.

"My reincarnated-self are you alright?" Langior asked, jerkily moving his limbs for he hadn't been in his substitute body for so long and wasn't quite yet used to it.

"I'm fine." Percy groaned as he shoved Saven off of him and rolled over.

"No you are not! Your midsection is in severe pain!" Langior exclaimed but was whacked on the head by Wendom who randomly appeared and lifted her glasses which gleamed a bit to adjust it better on her nose.

"Just merge again and heal him idiot." Wendom said with an annoyed tone.

"Oh yeah!" Langior exclaimed and automatically the substitute body fell to the floor.

Percy gave Wendom a grateful yet annoyed look while Wendom merely smirked at him, she knew that Percy hated the feeling of Langior merging or already merged with him because it gave him an itchy feeling since they merged together for the first time when Percy successfully summoned Langior.

Percy flinched slightly as he stood up and wobbled slightly but Saven caught him and held him steady immediately. Saven's eyes held worry as stared at Percy, he rarely saw Percy and Langior merge but when they did Percy had a tendency to faint or be in severe pain despite Langior actually healing him.

"I'm fine." Percy panted but sweat was trickling down his face.

Saven's eyebrows creased in utter worry as he knelt next to Percy and muttered something, instantly Percy relaxed and the painful expression was not so painful anymore.

Wendom clapped slowly, "You finally learned how to use healing magic, congrats Saven, idiot."

"Shut up Wendom!" Saven complained as he stood back up and promptly kicked Percy in the stomach, lightly, since he was still in pain.

Percy curled into himself and gave Saven a weak glare which Saven returned with a grin. Langior slowly exited from Percy's body and that was when Percy fell unconscious.

Saven sighed and promptly slung Percy over his shoulder despite his small stature and Percy's rather big form. He walked off and Liale giggled at the sight, "There's gonna be ships sailing in the air today!"

Wendom rolled her eyes but couldn't help but agree mentally, it was common in the Neivem House, which was more like a mansion than anything.

The two followed Saven who carried Percy to his room and placed him in bed with an annoyed sigh but the worry in his eyes countered that.

"Percy you idiot, don't worry us, ME, like that, your health is deteriorating…I-" Saven cut himself off and looked away with a frustrated expression, Liale and Wendom who were peeking in from the doorway, had to look away, only the main group knew about Percy's deteriorating health, and no matter what they did, they couldn't help him, and if it came down to the end, he just might die.

Saven stood up quickly and walked out of the room, Wendom and Liale quickly casted an invisibility spell so he wouldn't see them but apparently it wasn't enough because he paused and looked around.

Liale was about to giggle again but Wendom quickly placed her hands on her mouth to stop her. Saven took another sweep around the area, tense in case it was an enemy attack but after a few minutes he relaxed and walked off, not without a back glance though.

Liale was about to comment on it but once again Wendom placed her hands on her mouth and quietly pointed at the listening bug on the floor that Saven cleverly left behind, if it wasn't for Wendom to have created it, she wouldn't have noticed it either.

She picked up the bug and turned it off before slipping it in her pocket, then she released Liale's restraint and took down the invisible spell.

"Awwww!" Liale squealed, "I ship them!"

Wendom sighed, not another one of those ships-talk again, Liale's imagination tend to run a little too wild which led to Wendom being permanently traumatized.

"Do you think Percy's gonna be ok though?" Liale asked worriedly as she peeked into Percy's room just to make sure he was still breathing, they almost lost him once, it took an incredible toll on everyone when death was a breath away from taking their friend.

"Truthfully, I don't know." Wendom said solemnly.

"He's going to leave us soon huh, just like Javos…" Liale said with a single tear falling down her cheek.

Wendom looked away, Liale and Javos had went out until only a week after going out did Javos finally die of his deteriorating health of being the one to take the burden of 'leader' for the Neivem House. Percy had been the first to swoop down and take the position because he didn't want anyone else to shoulder it, and while he's been the first to last so long, he was going to die on them eventually. Just. Like. Javos.


End file.
